Harry Potter and the Silvertounge
by RomioneKazCentral
Summary: When Meggie needs someone to help her she tries to read one of the greatest wizards alive out but her plan backfires. will she survive at hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Meggie knew she needed someone to help her, yet she had no idea who. She thought all day and went through books and books in her grandmother's library just to find that one person who was smart enough,clever enough and even strong enough to help her. "Maybe im being too specific." Meggie thought to herself. There can't be a person that's exactly like what im thinking of can there?" Then while searching her shelves she found one book that may be able to help her. "Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone" "Of course!" She screamed "Yes! A wizard would be perfect for this especially Harry,Ron and Hermione!" So that night she went to the library and tried to read Harry out of the book first. After reading the short part of the book she checked her surroundings. She definitly knew she was not in the library. She looked at everything in the long hallway with walls of gray stone and huge chandeliers dangling over her head. She then checked outside and saw an arena for some sport. She thought of how many sports it could be. She then realized where she was. How could she not know! She accidentally read herself into Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2

Meggie was so excited yet guilty at the same time. For one thing Mo would have no idea where she was and she was afraid of upsetting him again. For another thing she accidentally read herself into one of her absolute favorite books. She thought of wonderful it was to be in this book. She thought about how amazing it would be to meet people she admired so much and to finally be part of the story but how could she possibly fit in. She was a muggle and not a wizard. Then she began to think that maybe silvertounges like herself could be some kind of wizard. She quickly forgot about the fact when she saw professor Snape walk through the hallway. He had a serious look on his face (as always). She was scared he would realize she wasn't supposed to be here so she quickly started walking down the hallway like a normal student. But unfortunately her plan failed. Professor Snape slowly caught up to her and tightly grabbed her shoulder. Meggie was so startled she almost screamed but she held it in.

"Going somewhere" Snape said slowly

"Um...I'm just….late for class." She said startled

"and what class is that" Snape said in a still startling voice.

Meggie was more nervous than ever. The best thing she could do is try to guess what classes were going on right now. By the time of day she guessed it was about time for Herbology for first years.

"Herb….." but before she could finish a voice interrupted her.

"It's so good to see you, we have been looking for you everywhere" said the voice of Hermione Granger.

Much to Meggie's surprise she wasn't followed by either Harry on Ron.

"You know this student" said snape

"Yes, she's a great friend of mine" said Hermione sounding sincere.

"Very well then. Take her to class and tell her if she doesn't get her robes she'll be expelled" Said Snape in a much scarier voice.

Hermione and Meggie tried to walk away from Snape as fast as they could. When they were finally far away from him Hermione stopped walking.

"I saw you, appear out of nowhere" Said Hermione somehow excited.

Meggie was scared that Hermione might have known her secret. That somehow she knew all about silvertounges.

"You're great at apparating!"

Meggie was very relieved but she also knew she would soon have to tell someone her secret and Hermione was the best person.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Meggie walked the halls of Hogwarts both of them full of conversation. It seemed like they went on and on about adventure, magic, books and so much more. They both learned so much from each other. Meggie even learned some things she didn't recall reading in any of the books. She felt such a sister like bond with Hermione which made her happy. She would have never known one of her fictional role models could have been her best friend.

Halfway into their short conversation Hermione asked her a question she hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Where's your uniform? Don't you know you can't go to class without it."

Meggie was scared. She had no idea how to explain this. Could she come up with some crazy story or was the truth more believable. She decided she didn't want to get into any trouble so she tried to confess.

Meggie took a short breath and the words quickly fell out.

"Hermione, Have you ever heard of a silvertounge?" Meggie asked.

Hermione's face slowly turned into a smile soon after Meggie mentioned that one word "silvertounge"

"Ive read all about them. You don't know how many books iv'e read. I find it an extremely interesting subject. But wait, why are you bringing this up now?" Hermione questioned

"Because I'm one."Meggie said nervously

"But that could only mean…."

Meggie read between the lines she knew Hermione questioned the fact that Hermione was just a character in a book.

"Yes" Meggie said slowly.

Hermione breathed in a quick breath.

"So why are you here?"

"Because I need help"


End file.
